Tala Longstrider
by TearsofSIN
Summary: A new student has come to Hogwarts and what does she have to do with Harry?


Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione and looked up at Dumbledoor as he stood up. They had only been at Hogwarts for a week but Harry was having the time of his life. It was his last year at Hogwarts and at the end of the year he would be starting his life as a full whisered. He turned his attchon back to the headmaster when he began to speak.  
  
"I'd like you all to welcome Miss Tala Longstrider to Hogwarts she will be spending her last year in school with us." That was when Harry noticed a teenager sitting at the end of the staff table and felt his mouth fall open. He could not believe what he was seeing. The girl was beautiful, she has hair was black as night and long pulled back into a think braid, her eyes were a pale honey amber and her skin was so pale that is almost glowed. She was slim with long fingered hands, a boys dream but for the look on her face. Which clearly said "Back off! I don't want to be here!"  
  
"Please Miss Longstrider." Dumbledor motioned for her to take her place on the stool where the Sorting Hat lay. The girl stood up and walked down to the stood and picked up the hat a small sneer on her lips before sitting down and placing the hat on her head.  
  
The Dinning Room was quite for a long time before the Hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" She pulled the hat off and took her place at the end of the Gryffindor table and did not speak to anyone. The rest of the hall went back to eating.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I heard she has been kicked out of 4 schools in the last 6 years."  
  
"I heard she blow up the Potion's Room and her old school. Could you just see Snape's face if she blow up this one?"  
  
"I heard she had an affair at with the Headmaster of last school."  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledor is letting her attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"Because" the room went deadly quite as the soft voice broke through the gossip and they all turned to see Tala Longstrider standing just inside the door to the common room from the portrait of the Fat Lady. She turned to look at the one who had asked the question. "Dumbledor is my Great Uncle." She turned to the room in general. "No I did not have an affair with my Headmaster of my last school it was my Defense against Dark Arts Teacher, and yes I did blowup the Potion's Room but at my school before last. Is there anything else you would like to know or do you prefer gossip to the truth?" When no other questions came she nodded "Than I will be in my room." She walked through the crowd as if she was strolling on the school grounds.  
  
"Can you believe her the little hussy." Violet whispered.  
  
Hermione shoot Violet a glare for her comment about Tala before turning back to Harry and Ron. "She most feel really out of place here after a welcoming like that, I'm going to go talk to her." She stood up and made her way up to the seventh year girl's dorm. The fifth bed had been empty for previous years and now belongs to Tala. The red drapes were pulled and no sound was coming from within. "Tala?"  
  
"What did I not answer one of the question your satisfaction down stair or have you come to gap at the Hussy?" Tala pulled the drape back just enough to look out at the girl who had come in.  
  
"Oh no I just came to see if you were all right. They were not very friendly downstairs and I thought you might need someone to talk to." Hermione sat on her bed and looked over at her.  
  
"I don't need anyone. Goodnight." And she pulled the drapes back in place and ignored the other girl. Hermione sighed and returned downstairs and once again sat with Harry and Ron.  
  
"She didn't want to talk." Hermione looked toward the stairs leading to her dorm and sighed again. "She must be lonely. She sounded so angry."  
  
"It must be lonely being kicked out of so many schools." Harry to was looking up at the dorm. Ron looked between the two.  
  
"She's luckily normally when some one is kicked out of school they don't get a second chance but her father is a very important man. That must be hard on her." 


End file.
